Elements Mountains
The Elements, Elements Mountains or Elements Region form a Subcontinent in South-East Sansara. The subcontinent is easy to recognize based on sim names. The SLGI team gave this subcontinent the designation name B012. History The Elements Mountains were one of the final added structures to Sansara. This happened after the construction of other continents started. The date is not known. They were created also to finish somehow the South coast of the continent. There was an infohub built on an island, South from the mountains. In 2019, the island was demolished and replaced with water buffer sims. Structure The subcontinent has a rectangular shape. It is made of 10 sims, plus other five water buffer sims to South, which separates it from other continental developments. Geography The altitude map reveals that the Elements Subcontinent is actually the border of a much larger plateau that extends to North. The altitude difference is significant, from coastline (20 m) to the high plateau (over 100 m). There are many peaks within the area, as well as a few plateaus. Most mountain peaks reach 100 m high and are surrounded by depressions and valleys. Altitude gradually decreases to South, where the shore is accessible. The sim Palladium, which had a similar Geography, had been terraformed and made low and flat in 2019. Land Status The land is entirely mainland (Linden-owned). The sims to West are made of parcels sold to residents and estates. The largest part of the subcontinent is Linden-owned and can be rented for 4000 L$ a day, as land description says. Land texture resembles grass. Most of the time, the mountains are uninhabited. Travelers can sometimes find, during events, activity, as land can be rented for a limited amount of time. Access To the South, access is easy by boat. The waterway system is connected to Jeogeot through a long and new canal. From there, adventurers can start climbing the mountains, by foot or by horse. There are no rezz zones within the area. There is no strait of protected land reaching deeper into Sansara. At its Northern end, the subcontinent is separated from other residential parcels by a long strip of protected land, which is not connected to anything else. The only way to go towards Sansara's network of protected land is by flying or by walking through parcels, which is tricky. Population Surveys conducted by SLGI team figured out that not many residents venture deep inside the mountains and that the coast is mostly a deserted place. Reasons To Explore The subcontinent can sometime host events. However, sometimes, these events are designed only for certain residents and ban lines could be in position. Most of the time, land is not rented. Because most of the land is uninhabited and opened for exploring, the subcontinent can be a good destination for horse riding and off-road vehicles. Of course, in order to do so, a resident must find a place to rezz a vehicle. Residents from nearby border parcels don't have to worry for this, as they can use their own land. The mountains are a good destination for those seeking tranquility and wanted to relax alone, not disturbed by anyone. See Also Second Life Geography Sansara List Of Subcontinents